


God that felt good

by sorry_yall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: When Sam woke up, he found that he couldn't move or see, but he struggled anyway. He felt a hand on his neck and he immediately went rigid."Shh, calm down Sam," Lucifer said reassuringly."Am I," Sam began quietly."Naked, blindfolded, tied to a chair and about to have the best night of your life? Yes," the other man finished for him.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	God that felt good

It was late night, and Dean wouldn't be home for hours. Sam was sitting on the bed in their hotel room, simply trying to escape reality. He sat and thought for a long while, until his thoughts started to stray to more... dirty topics, and soon his pants started to feel tighter.  
Sighing quietly, he unbuckled his belt, slipping it out of the loops and draping it over his thigh, then put his hand over his crotch. The warmth from his hand drew a soft moan, and he laid back on the bed, squeezing himself gently through his pants.  
He let his legs move apart as he unzipped his pants and slid his hand down the front, now only his boxers between his hand and his cock. Letting out another groan of pleasure, he stroked himself as well as he could, forcing himself to go slow, enjoying the tease.  
Finally, he allowed himself to push his hand underneath his boxers, feeling himself get fully hard as he wrapped his fingers around his cock. He moaned as he pumped his cock, his head falling back.  
He quickly moved his hand and fixed his pants when he heard something.

"Lucifer, what the hell?" Sam shouted after the angel appeared in the center of the room.  
He silently approached Sam. When he was close enough, he quickly grabbed the man's belt and swung, hitting him in the temple with the metal buckle.  
Lucifer grinned as he watched Sam slump to the side.

When Sam woke up, he found that he couldn't move or see, but he struggled anyway. He felt a hand on his neck and he immediately went rigid.  
"Shh, calm down Sam," Lucifer said reassuringly.  
"Am I," Sam began quietly.  
"Naked, blindfolded, tied to a chair and about to have the best night of your life? Yes," the other man finished for him.  
"Lucifer, I-"  
"Shut up or I swear I'll gag you," Lucifer growled, and Sam quickly obeyed.

Suddenly, Sam felt a stinging pain in his arm, and he cried out.  
"Do you need to be told a third time or can you comprehend a simple instruction?" Lucifer untied the blindfold, only to shove it into Sam's mouth.  
With Sam's sight returned, he could take in the situation he was in. They were still in his hotel room, his clothes were nowhere in sight, and Lucifer was holding a knife. 

The angel straddled Sam's lap, giving him a sick smile before touching the point of the knife to the man's sternum and dragging it down to the bottom of his stomach. He repeated the action over his whole front, more than ten long, vertical cuts by the time he was done.  
Sam jumped when he felt the point of the knife graze his soft cock, causing him to look down and see a metal ring around the base of it.  
He struggled under Lucifer and made sounds of distress through the cloth in his mouth. Angrily, Lucifer drew back the knife and slammed half of it into the muscles behind Sam's left collarbone, causing him to scream, but getting his attention. 

With a sickening smile, Lucifer pulled the cloth out of Sam's mouth and kissed him hard. There was a lot of teeth and tongue involved, and Sam was in too much shock and pain to fight back. He screamed into Lucifer's mouth as the angel wrenched the knife out of him, then once again as he pushed a thumb into the wound.  
Breaking the kiss as he moved his thumb, Lucifer stood up and smiled, before wiping the blood on his thumb over Sam's lips. Pushing Sam's shoulders down towards his knees as far as he could, pulling against the restraints around his wrists, Lucifer carved his name in big letters across the other man's back, relishing in his sounds of pain.  
To Sam's confusion, he felt Lucifer untying his wrists. The angel straddled his hips once again when he finished, and pressed the tip of his knife to Sam's neck.  
"Jack yourself off or I'll push this so far in your throat you'll be coughing up metal," Lucifer growled, and Sam whimpered in response, but obeyed. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to move it up and down.  
"Come on, you can do better than that."  
Sam sped up a little, his cock growing hard and pushing against the metal cockring, causing him to cry out in pain. Standing up, Lucifer shoved the knife partway into Sam's thigh and dragged it down to his knee, and Sam outright screamed.  
"Oh shut up, you like it," Lucifer grinned.  
"You're a sadistic fuck," Sam spat, but he continued to pump his cock without thinking about it.  
"Come on, tell me how much you love this. Thank me for doing this. Say 'thank you Lucifer for putting me in my place and making me feel good.' I'm absolutely sizzling with want, I'm about to cum in my pants," Lucifer said in an almost insane sounding voice. Sam didn't reply.  
"Say it! Say it, say it," Lucifer shouted suddenly, pushing the tip of his knife into Sam's throat. Sam still didn't reply. 

Standing up, Lucifer yelled something incoherently, then slashed the side of Sam's neck, before pressing the blade to his cock and slowly beginning to make sawing motions.  
"Fuck, fuck, okay! Thank you Lucifer for putting me in my place and making me feel good! Happy?" Sam shouted.

Lucifer took a few steps back and turned around, massaging his temples with one hand. The sudden silence was setting Sam's nerves on edge, and suddenly he could feel blood dripping down everywhere. His chest, back, arm, leg, especially his collarbone, and all at once he felt how much it actually hurt.

He watched in fear and anticipation as Lucifer slowly turned back around. Taking a few steps forward, he stabbed his knife into the outside of Sam's left calf as if it were a sheath, and the man cried out. Lucifer started a slow circle around him, letting out quiet noises that almost sounded like a growl. When he was behind the restrained teen, he clasped one hand around the boy's throat and wrenched his head back to look at him.  
"Dont say things you dont mean just to get out of bad situation," Lucifer growled. He moved across the room and picked up the belt once more, wrapping it around his hand and smacking the leather against his palm, causing Sam to jump.  
For nearly half an hour, Lucifer brought the leather down on Sam's skin in every place imaginable, especially his wounds and his cock. Sam's throat was sore from screaming.  
When he was finished, he looped the belt around Sam's neck, tightening it to the point where he could breathe, but not easily. Lucifer ripped the knife out of Sam's leg at a downward angle, ripping through his skin and creating an open flap. Methodically, he stabbed the knife through the side of Sam's neck at an angle that would miss his throat and his spinal cord.  
Stepping back, Lucifer smiled, admiring his work. Unable to help himself, he pulled his hard, aching cock out of his pants and began to jack off, only lasting for a few strokes before cumming on Sam's broken, exposed body.  
Lucifer walked towards Sam for one last kiss, before laughing and leaving the room.

That was how Dean found Sam the next morning. Naked, bound, bleeding out and barely alive. He swore and ran to him, trying to shake him awake. To his relief, Sam moved his head up slightly and managed a few words with his broken voice.  
"God that felt good."


End file.
